


Rebirth

by thiefless



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, F/F, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Slash, Triple Drabble, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefless/pseuds/thiefless
Summary: Like Humpty Dumpty, Eve Polastri had shattered her body, and Cristina Yang would stitch it back together again.





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> So this kinda just developed out of nowhere. The idea popped into my head one day and wouldn't let go.
> 
> And Cristina Yang would definitely give Villanelle a run for her money. ;)

Switzerland is not her first option for a getaway, yet it is where she ends up regardless. The Klausman Institute for Medical Research. A cardiothoracic hotspot.

(Villanelle is heartbroken. Who else to fix her up again than a heart surgeon?)

Dark red blood mottles her shirt, adding to the cacophony of injuries splattering her body. Briefly, she catches sight of her reflection in the mirrored metal of her gurney and twists her face this way and that. From this angle, she looks like a tragic hero – untouchable, unattainable, and ridiculously hot as hell.

Suddenly, her curtain is pulled to the side, breaking her caged freedom. Villanelle pulls back into a sneer herself, lips stretching wide over canine teeth, prone to attack–

"Hello. My name is Doctor Yang and I will be the physician in charge of your care."

Her guard drops instantly.

Villanelle's first impression: _she looks like she could kill me and then stitch me back together in a heart beat._

This doctor, this Doctor Yang, with her wild, untamed curls that decorate her pretty face so beautifully, lights a match in Villanelle's soul. White coat so innocently framing the backdrop of this gorgeous doctor, juxtaposing the dark red fire in her veins. A shared bloodlust, a deep-abiding thrill of cutting, a kindred flame – poetry in its natural habitat.

Villanelle licks her lips. The good doctor has not looked up once, telling Villanelle that she is so heartbreakingly unaware of how enticing she is; how gorgeously tantalising the display is for Villanelle.

_I c__ould ruin her_, unbidden, flutters into her mind.

Villanelle's lips crack into a wide grin, oozing blood from the fractured cuts. It brightens up her face. "Hello, Doctor Yang," she rasps. "My name is Oksana Astankova, and I am looking forward to working with you."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Witness Protection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009477) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


End file.
